My Daddy My Marine
by Myssie 71
Summary: He left his wife at the stage of giving Birth to their first born daughter seven months later he returns as he realizes he's miss out on his daughter's lifeEven though I was a Prince, I still got called out to train at Camp Pendleton


Coming Home :

Nick & Madison & Princess Angel

By Melissa

Chapter I

The Wedding

I didn't know what I was getting myself into as I stared at myself inside the mirror before me, I stood there as I placed my hands upon the tiny ball on my tummy, I was now five months and still no sign of my pregnancy.I took a deep breath as the baby kicked.

"Ooph" i mumbled a bit.

"A fiesty tiny one," I thought.

Alianbow now entered as he smiled.

"You look radiant Madison, my son choosed the right soulmate" said Alianbow.

He walked inside as he smiled.

Udonna now entered as did Vida and Clare and LeeLee, I smiled at the three .

"WOW!", they yelped.

Vida made her way over to her sister as she now patted her rounded stomach. Ello Babeee!" smiled Vida.

"Shhh, stop V" said Udonna .

The wedding March began as Henry Rocca entered. "Princess It's time" said Henry as the girls went and made their way to the postions as they now stood at the entrance where the wedding Planner was standing.

Darla McDermont smiled at Madison and her Father. Alianbow and Udonna made their way to their seats as Leelee began her march, then after Clare made her way thru the thresh hold as she smiled.

Daggeron smiled at his daughter as he now was the first to stand as he now looked back seeing Mr Rocca and Madison at the entrance as they now walked thru the hall's of The Briarwood Wizarding Church.

The Church was built after the Teens revealed to their people they were the Power Rangers. Since they were not able to marry in the Roman Catholic and Christian Church Mayor David LeGrey granted four pesos to the Briarwood Contruction workers to built a Church for the Wizarding In the Briarwood forest. within the East Wide Mountians they Managed to make a gothic Like Church as it was done within the year of 2007 .

This is the first Wedding that took place within the church. Sorceror Kyle Durangblood beeame the owner and The Parishner to the church.

With the cermony now going, the doors closed with Family and Friends inside. " Do not be afraid Family and Friends " said The Sorceror.

"Today we have come together as we witness the tiding and bonds that will share an eternal love, Princess Madison Iylana Rocca and Prince Bowen Nicholas of Briarwood. Will the parents of The Prince come and now tie the bonds together" said The Sorceror.

Alianbow and Udonna slowly made their way to their son and daughter as they now placed a gold rope that shoned thru the bodies becoming one together.

"We have shared a love, A Love that can last forever. with one love that will shine, when it will becomes one. Prince Bowen Do you take Princess Madison Iylana Rocca as your Princess and Eternal Wife"

"I do"

"Princess Madison , Do you take Prince Bowen of Briarwood" asked the Scoreror.

"I do " she answered.

Clare and Vida now walked up as they now placed the Crown of the Mermaid and Crown of The Phoenix on Bowen.

Once the crowns were on their heads the mermaid and the Phoenix combined together as they now shined above their heads and spoke.

Mermaid

"To she who carries the chyld within shall carry the fire of the phoenix "

Phoenix

"She who has carried the heart and love and the sacrifices they carry together,"

The mermaid and Phoenix became one as the orange crystal light appears within above their heads.

"The rings "

Xander appeared at the entrance as he now made his way over to Madison and Bowen as he now handed the rings to the Scorceror. " Sorry I'm late, " said Xander as everyone chuckled.

Vida looked at her husband as she given him a look to kill. "where have you been ?" she whispered.

"You know how hard it was to get the kids to my parents and I forgot the rings back at the house and I had to go back for them" expalined Xander.

"Aww hunny" smiled Vida.

They now watched Bowen and Madison exchanged rings as they now placed them on their fingers as they now turned to the family and friends .

"Ladies and Gentlemen I know Pronounce you Prince & Princess of Briarwood!" announced the Scorceror

Everyone cheered as they now watched Bowen and Madison walked thru the Church.

four Months later::

"I can't believe it, I will be shipped out within the month to go to Camp Pendleton for recruiting.

"That Means you Made it Marine, Your In the Marines!" yelped Xander.

"Im a Marine" repeated Bowen.

Madison walked into the Rootcore as she was now close to her due date

Bowen smiled at Madison as he now walked over to her ."Madison I have something to tell you " said Bowen.

"What?, whats wrong" she asked.

"uhm nothing is wrong, It's just I got this letter from my recruting officer and Im to be shipped off next month for training." explained Bowen.

Madison just looked at Bowen as she now stood and walked her way back to the Castle as she held her tears.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Leaving to Camp Pendleton 


End file.
